The present invention relates to bicycle storage systems and devices and, in particular, to a bicycle support rack which serves the functions of storing bicycles and accessories and of supporting bicycles for maintenance.
Conventionally, bicycles are stored off the ground using L-shaped hooks or, usually, J-shaped hooks. Typically, the hooks are threaded at one end and are mounted to studs or other sturdy elements in much the same way that lag bolts are mounted. One or two hooks are used. When the bicycle is stored using one hook, the hook is screwed into a wall or stud at sufficient height to allow the bicycle to hang vertically by one wheel. The bicycle must then be lifted and rotated 90.degree. so that the wheel can be hung over the hook.
Where two hooks are used, the bicycle must be turned upside down for hanging. If bicycles of different sizes are to be stored, it may be necessary to unscrew and remount the hooks using a different spacing.
There are also available wheel clamps which attach to the bicycle frame and pivot downward to engage and immobilize the wheel.